


One of the Guys

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching gay porn, Sam is left wondering some things. When his other friends don't know the answers, they ask Blaine, who's more than happy to give them all the answers they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following GKM prompt: During one of the locker room bro talks, the subject of sex comes up, and when one of the guys asks Blaine what guys do when they have sex, the guys are all really curious about rimming. They're know they don't want anything stuffed up there, but when Blaine tells them getting rimmed feels better than a blowjob, and there's no pain, they're curious, and Blaine offers to rim all of them to show them. Bonus if he swallows their loads when they're gonna cum. Double extra bonus if one of them loves it so much they insist on returning the favor. Triple bonus if it's Sam or Puck and super duper bonus if one of them fucks him after.
> 
> I filled this as an X-Mas fic exchanged kind of thing. Sorry if it's a bit disjointed at parts, I wrote/posted it in parts, over the course of a couple days, so the flow might be sloppy at parts.

Blaine knows something is different the second he steps foot in the locker room. Usually the other guys are pretty good with treating him as just ‘one of the guys’, but they all freeze and go quiet when he enters.  
  
“What’s going on, guys?” The boys fall over themselves trying to mumble out an excuse, but Blaine just raises an eyebrow at them as he gets closer, dropping his bag on the floor in front of his locker.  
  
“You ask him!” Ryder hisses, nudging Sam closer to Blaine. “He’s your best friend.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” the blonde boy relents, halting in front of Blaine and nervously twirling the draw string on his gym shorts. Blaine smiles at Sam’s adorably fluttered face, and tries not to let his eyes roam down his best friend’s naked chest. “Well, w-we were just kinda talking about, you know, sex.”  
  
Blaine nods, pulling his shirt over his head and hanging it up in his locker. “Yeah, you guys always are. Why are you being so weird?”  
  
“We were talking about gay sex,” Puck clarifies, seemingly not at all embarrassed to admit this fact, while the other three boys avoid looking at Blaine. “Evans claims he _accidently_ clicked on some homo video…”  
  
“It _was_ an accident!” Sam insists, his face blushing pink in embarrassment as he nervously glances at Blaine to gauge his reaction. Blaine is looking at him curiously, a small smirk on his lips.  
  
Puck rolls his eyes. “Anyway, he also apparently ‘accidently’ watched all of it, and was telling us all the weird shit they did in it, and we were just, you know, wondering if you and Hummel or that Warbler douche or whoever, do any of that stuff. Sounded kinda gnarly.”  
  
“What kind of stuff were they doing?” Blaine inquires as unbuttons his pants, nonchalantly pulling them down and hanging them up nicely next to his shirt and vest. He looks to Sam for his answer, wanting to hear the boy describe the gay sex he watched. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”  
  
Cheeks still tinted pink, Sam nervously grips the back of his neck, recalling the images that have been running through his head since the night before. “Uh, I mean, they gave each other head, which you know, I kinda figured.” He looks up at Blaine for confirmation, and the brunette boy smiles and nods, confirming his unasked question. “And they, like, did it in the butt and stuff, which again, kinda already knew that, but…”  
  
“But?” Blaine repeats, nodding his head encouragingly.  
  
“They were doing other stuff back there, too,” Sam explains, feeling his ears starting to burn too. He glances back at his friends and they all avoid his gaze, even Puck, acting like they aren’t all really curious, too.  
  
Blaine thinks he knows what Sam is trying to get at, but he really, really wants to hear the boy say it. “Like what?”  
  
“The guy was, like, licking his butt hole,” Sam finally spits out now that his face is almost completely red.  
  
“Yeah, that’s called rimming,” Blaine laughs, taking mercy on his friend. “And yes, I’ve done that before. And had it done to me.”  
  
“Really?” Puck questions, eying his friend, who’s now in nothing but his tiny, tight, boxer-briefs. “You’ve licked another dude’s ass before? And you liked it?”  
  
Blaine shrugs, bending down to pick up his gym bag and look for his shorts. “Yeah, it’s really fun.”  
  
“Isn’t that kind of gross?” Jake asks, speaking for the first time.  
  
“Doesn’t all sex sound kind of gross when you really think about it?” Blaine counters, raising a challenging eyebrow at the boys. They all seem to be contemplating it and he just laughs. “What matters is that it feels good. Like really good, better than a blow job sometimes.”  
  
Puck looks skeptical. “Better than a BJ? But doesn’t it hurt?”  
  
“Not at all,” Blaine assures him, looking through his bag for a moment more before he stops and really looks at the four boys in front of him. They all look really hot, abs and pecs on display, wearing just their red gym shorts, and he’s pretty sure he can see the outline of Sam’s cock. It causes his own dick to stir, and he gets an idea. “I could show you guys if you want.”

“What?” Four heads snap up in Blaine's direction.  
  
Dropping his gym bag on the floor, Blaine crosses his arms over his chest. “If you guys are so curious about rimming, why don’t I just show you?”   
  
“You really offering to eat our asses out, Anderson?” Puck questions, trying to sound like he’s offended by the offer, when really it’s making him hard. Blaine smirks and shrugs his shoulders, leaving it up to them to decide. “You’re serious?”  
  
“If you really wanna know what it feels like,” Blaine replies, really wanting the guys to admit that they want it. “I mean, if you don’t want to…"  
  
“No, we do!” It’s Sam who answers first, reaching out and grabbing Blaine’s arm before he can turn away from them. “We, we do wanna know. At least I do.” He turns back to look questioningly at his friends again, daring them to deny it.   
  
“Me too,” Ryder admits, and his answer is echoed by both Puckerman brothers.   
  
Blaine grins and grips Sam’s hand reassuringly. “I’m proud of you for admitting that.”  
  
“Don’t make this any gayer than it already is,” Puck warns, pulling Sam away from Blaine and looking at the other boy expectantly. “Well, so what do we do?”  
  
“Take off your shorts and underwear,” he instructs them, unconsciously licking his lips as he watches the four boys disrobe. Blaine tries really hard not to stare, not wanting to make them uncomfortable, but he can’t stop himself from looking at Sam’s crotch, eyeing the cock he’s been fantasizing about for months. The blonde’s dick looks as perfect to Blaine as the rest of him does, and he wishes more than anything that he could have it inside of him. Feeling his own dick stir again, he quickly looks away, reminding himself he needs to keep it cool. The boys are all staring at him now, waiting for more instructions. “W-Who wants to go first?”  
  
The boys all look to each other in question, seemingly having a silent conversation among themselves, until finally they all turn to Sam, and he raises his hand. “I’ll go first.”  
  
Blaine has to suppress his grin, and he just nods, taking a step back when Sam walks over to him. Once the blonde is in front of him, he grips his hips and turns him around so that he’s facing his friends. He can tell his best friend is nervous, and he wants to reassure him, but he also has no idea what to say. Deciding there isn’t really much he can say to make his supposedly straight best friend feel more comfortable about getting his ass licked in front of his other friends, he just jumps right in.   
  
“Bend over.”

Sam glances behind him nervously, but when he gets a reassuring nod from his best friend, he does as he’s told, slowly bending over at the waist until he’s resting his elbows on his slightly bent knees, presenting his ass to Blaine to do with it as he pleases.   
  
Blaine’s mouth almost waters at the sight of a naked Sam Evans bent over in front of it, and it takes everything in him not to tell Sam how gorgeous he is. He doesn’t want to make this any more awkward than it already is right now, and he’s kind of afraid Puck might deem it ‘too gay’, so he decides that he’ll leave any dirty talk up to the other guys.   
  
Running a soothing hand down Sam’s back, Blaine pauses when he gets to the top of his crack, giving the blonde a last chance to change his mind. “You sure?”  
  
“Dude, I’m bent over naked in front of you with my ass in the air,” Sam reminds him, chuckling a little bit at Blaine’s question. It helps to ease the tension a bit, though, because it’s a nice reminder that it’s just Blaine, his totally awesome, sweet, thoughtful best friend, who’d never do anything to hurt or upset him. “Just go for it, man.”  
  
Blaine can’t help but laugh at the totally Sam like answer as he shrugs his shoulders and crouches down behind the boy so that he’s eye level with the cute butt he’s been caught staring at on more than a few occasions. Running his finger down Sam’s crack, he smiles at the way he visible shivers, and brings his other hand up to palm his pale cheeks, rubbing the flesh with the pad of his thumbs when he feels Sam tense.   
  
“Relax, Sammy,” he coos, giving his cheeks a soft squeeze. “Do you trust me?”  
  
“Of course,” is his immediate answer.  
  
“Then just relax,” Blaine repeats, feeling the boy start to loosen up. “I’m gonna make you feel really good, I promise.” Once he thinks he’s fully relaxed, Blaine presses his thumbs down and pulls Sam’s ass cheeks apart, slowly revealing his pretty pink pucker. Blaine watches as it clenches under his gaze, Sam’s nerves obviously not all sated, and decides to just go for it, leaning forward and taking his first broad lick over Sam’s asshole.  
  
Sam immediately lets out a hiss of surprise, followed by a low moan when Blaine repeats his actions, his wet tongue licking his hole softly. The pleasure is almost immediate, and he has to clench his legs to keep himself from stumbling forward when his knees threaten to give out. “Oh fuck,” he mumbles, his eyes fluttering closed as he drops his head forward.  
  
“Yo, man, how’s it feel?” Puck inquires from across from the pair, his eyes clued to where Blaine’s gelled head keeps popping up from behind Sam’s bend over body as he licks him. Sam lifts his head and his mop of blonde hair is covering his eyes, but Puck can see his guppy mouth opening and closing as he tries to form words but fails. “Good?” Sam nods frantically at his guess and Puck beams, turning to his brother and nudging him in giddiness, excited for his turn.   
  
Blaine smiles as he laps at Sam’s hole, the flat of his tongue brushing up and down in steady strokes, until he realizes Sam’s just standing there. Giving him on more lick, he pulls away for a moment. “You should jerk yourself off.”  
  
“Huh?” Sam grunts, taking a moment to come to his senses and realize Blaine has stopped rimming him. He glances behind him and pouts. “Why’d you stop?”  
  
Blaine laughs and gives his cheek a playful nip. “I said you should touch yourself, while I’m rimming you. It’ll make it feel even better, and it’ll help you come.”  
  
“Oh, right, yeah, yeah.” Sam pushes off his knees to stand up a little bit straighter and spits into his open palm, bringing it down to his half hard cock and wrapping his fist around. “But, you’re still gonna keep doing that, right?”  
  
“Yes, Sam, I’ll keep rimming you,” Blaine laughs at the boy, waiting until he sees Sam has started to stroke himself before he gets back to business. Pulling Sam’s cheeks apart again, he gives him a few more full laps before he changes it up and uses the tip of his tongue to circle his tight ring of muscles. 

“Oh, oh, yeah,” Sam cries, arching his back up at the feeling of Blaine’s tongue actually rimming him now. One of his legs jerks when the tongue tries to poke inside and his hand speeds up around his cock, his shaft already rock hard and oozing pre-cum. “Oh yeah, Blaine, that feels so good.”  
  
Ryder can’t believe the way Sam is reacting to Blaine’s mouth, and he can’t stop himself from fisting his own dick and pumping as he watches the boys. He glances over at Puck and Jake and sees they’ve started to jack off at the show too, and he feels less weird about how turned on he is.   
  
Blaine feels Sam’s muscles giving way under his tongue, and soon he’s able to dip into his clenching hole, earning himself a long moan of approval. Latching his lips around Sam’s pucker, he pushes his tongue in and out of Sam steadily, tongue fucking his asshole until the blonde boy is whimpering incoherently and bucking back into his face.   
  
“Oh God, oh God,” Sam chants, his hand moving frantically up and down his dick as he feels his orgasm edging closer. Blaine starts to alternate between poking and lapping and as he feels his friend’s chin grazing his balls with every up and down motion, he feels them starting to tighten. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come.”  
  
The words send a shock to Blaine’s brain, and he abruptly pulls away. “Turn around,” he orders, gripping Sam’s muscular thighs and pulling.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Turn around!” Not having time or head space to argue, Sam does as he’s told and spins around on heels just as he erupts, shooting ropes of warm cum all over Blaine’s waiting face. He continues to stroke his shaft as it empties, the sight of his load covering his best friend’s face doing all kinds of things to his mind.   
  
“Oh wow,” he sighs as he starts to come down, his hand slowly stopping as he pushes the last drop of semen out of his tip and onto Blaine’s outstretched tongue.   
  
Blaine grins and licks his lip, catching a few globs of cum and sucking them into his mouth. “Sorry for yelling,” he apologizes, looking up blonde boy. “I forgot to mention I wanted you to come on my face. I hope that was okay.”  
  
“Totally,” Sam promises, running a hand through his sweaty hair and gazing down at Blaine, smiling at how cute he looks with his cum all over his perfect skin. “It's hot.”  
  
“Yeah?” The boys grin at each other for a moment, until their moment is ruined by Puck, who comes barging over and knocking Sam to the side.  
  
“Enough with this homo shit,” he tells them, pulling on Blaine’s arm until he’s standing and then dragging him over to the bench. Puck lets the boy go and kneels down on the hard wood, sticking his bare ass out in Blaine’s direction and giving him an expectant look. “My turn.”

Blaine looks to Sam, as if to ask him if it’s okay if he moves on to someone else, and the blonde is just smiling at how eager Puck is and raises his hands, taking a step back and signalling for Blaine to do his thing. “Enjoy, Puck.”  
  
“Oh, I plan on it,” Puck shoots back, shifting his knees a bit to get into a comfortable enough position to jerk himself off. Once he’s settled, he nods back at Blaine before staring forward, hand working his cock and just waiting for the first feel of Blaine’s tongue.   
  
Stepping up behind him, Blaine grips his hips and tilts the older boy’s backside up a bit to give him better access. “Can you tell me when you’re gonna come?”  
  
“You wanna swallow my load or something?”   
  
Blaine might have blushed at his words if the situation wasn’t already well passed that. “Kinda, yeah.”  
  
“Whatever floats your boat,” Puck shrugs. “You  _are_  eating my ass out, guess it’s the least I could do.”  
  
Without another word, Blaine squats down again and reaches forward, fingers slipping into Puck’s crack and spreading his cheeks. He’s not surprised to find the area hairier than Kurt’s or even Sam’s; he doesn’t seem like the high maintenance type and there’s just something more manly about Puck, but as he takes his first tentative lick, he finds it doesn’t do much but add a bit of texture.   
  
“Fuck,” Puck grunts, his body jerking when he feels the first touch of Blaine’s wet tongue against his most sensitive place. His hand tightens around his shaft as he takes a moment to get used to the new sensation, but as Blaine continues to lap over his hole, he relaxes into it and starts to stroke himself again.   
  
Puck’s sexual exploits are legendary at McKinley, but as he kneels in the boys locker room, jerking his own cock as Blaine Anderson licks his asshole, he’s embarrassed to admit that he’s already close to coming. It’s just, he had no fucking idea getting his ass eaten would feel so fucking good, and Blaine sure knows what to do with his tongue, and he’s turning the Puckasaurus into a puddle of prepubescent horniness.   
  
“Does it really feel that good?” Jake asks, noticing how strongly his brother is reacting to Blaine’s ministrations.   
  
“Fucking amazing,” he manages to spit out, reaching behind him to grip Blaine’s head and pull him closer, making sure his face is buried in his ass and he doesn’t stop anytime soon. “Fucking hell, Anderson, you lick ass as well as you sing, fuck!”  
  
Blaine can’t help but feel his ego swell a bit at the words, knowing how experienced Puck is with sex. Knowing he’s pleasing Puck makes him feel a different kind of good than pleasing Sam did. Making Sam moan, if felt good because he likes Sam. Sam is his gorgeous best friend and making him come the way he did, it was like a fantasy come true. But Puck? Knowing he’s making Noah Puckerman moan the way he is, well that’s a huge ego boost if there ever was one.   
  
Puck tries every age old trick he can think of to prolong his orgasm, but when Blaine starts to push his tongue in and out of his hole, he knows he’s a goner. His asshole immediately clenches around the pleasant intrusion and he just barely remembers Blaine’s request as his balls start to tingle. “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna bust a nut!”  
  
With one last dip inside, Blaine leans back and lets Puck shift around until he’s facing him. Dropping his hands from the older boy’s hips, Blaine opens his mouth wide and sticks out his tongue, waiting as Puck frantically jerks his cock above him. He watches as Puck’s body curls into itself and he lets out a gasp as he finally reaches the edge, releasing spurts of hot cum onto Blaine’s waiting tongue.   
  
Blaine gulps down every drop Puck offers him, even licking the tip of his dick to collect the last string of semen dripping from his slit. Puck lets out breath of relief once he’s empty, and slumps back against the bench, completely satisfied and stated.   
  
“That  _was_  better than a blow job,” he admits, running a tired hand over his mohawk. “I can’t remember the last I came that fast.”  
  
“You couldn’t even outlast Evans,” Jake teases, shaking his head at his big brother.   
  
Puck takes it in stride, shifting over on the bench to make room for the younger boy. “Let’s see you do any better.” 

Jake moves forward, ready to accept the challenge, but Blaine stands up. “My legs hurt,” he tells them, shaking out his stiff jolts. “Lay down on the bench instead.” Puck moves off the bench to give the boys room, and Jake lays out on his back, his legs falling on either side, while Blaine carefully lays on his belly in front of him, placing his hands underneath Jake’s butt and propping him up.   
  
Jake lifts his legs, grabbing onto his thighs and pulling them towards him so his ass is angled up perfectly for Blaine’s mouth. Just as Blaine is about to speak, Jake cuts him off. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you know when I’m gonna blow.”  
  
Blaine smiles in thanks and gets to work, pressing his face against Jake’s ass and burrows between his cheeks, searching for his hole. Once he finds it, he starts with strong laps, massaging his rose bud with gentle touches.   
  
“God,” Jake gasps out, dropping his head back against the bench. He lets go of his right leg to put his hand to better use. Collecting the pre-cum that’s already oozing from the tip of his dick, he slides the slickness over his shaft and starts pumping as Blaine continues to service him.  
  
Sam watches from the side, leaning back against the lockers as he tugs on his soft cock, his eyes alternating between watching Blaine rim Jake and drifting down to look at how amazing Blaine’s ass looks in his tight underwear. He can’t stop imagining what it would feel like to slide inside his tight asshole.   
  
Noticing Puck watching the show as intensely as he is, he shuffles over and knocks shoulders with him, leaning over to whisper to him, though neither of them takes their eyes of Blaine and Jake. “I know you’re probably gonna call me gay, but I really think we should pay Blaine back for this.”  
  
“Why?” Puck questions. “Dude said he  _likes_  eating ass. Not like we’re putting him out.”  
  
“Come on, it’s only fair.” Sam pauses for a moment to watch the way Blaine’s jaw tightens and shifts as he switches up from licking Jake’s ass to darting his tongue inside of it. His own asshole clenches as he remembers what Blaine's tongue felt like inside of him. He also can’t help but notice that Puck’s hand starts stroking faster over his cock. “And don’t tell me you’re not curious about it. You came faster than Finn does.”  
  
“Cause it felt good!”  
  
“Yeah, and  _Blaine_  made you feel that good,” Sam counters. “Doesn’t that earn him a bit of gratitude?” When Puck scoffs Sam knows he’s not going to be able to get Puck to admit he _wants_ to return the favor, and decides to try a different route. “I thought the Puckasaurus was some kind of sex god? Afraid you won’t be good at it?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Puck growls, squaring his shoulders at the insinuation. “Puckermens never leave customers unsatisfied.”  
  
“Then prove it.” Leaving Puck to consider his words, Sam moves away again just as Jake shouts out a warning.  
  
Blaine swiftly drops Jake back onto the bench and wraps his lips around his cock head, waiting while Jake makes a few last strokes over his length before he’s gushing into Blaine’s mouth, filling it up with salty cum. He manages to pull himself up as he unloads down Blaine’s throat, dropping his leg to the ground so he can cup the other boy’s chin as he swallows his semen with glee. “Fuck yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Drink my cum,” he sighs, his shoulders slumping a bit as he empties. Blaine continues to suck at his tip, milking him of every drop and he looks over at his big brother with a smug smile. “Outlasted you, big bro.”  
  
“Whatever, man,” Puck grumbles, his brother's words rolling around in his head with Sam’s. He’s really gotta prove himself now. He ignores Jake when he leans against the locker beside him, and watches as Blaine flips onto his back and calls Ryder over.  
  
“Straddle the bench,” Blaine instructs, waiting until the boy has thrown his leg over the other side and is hovering over his chest. Bringing his hands up to the younger boy’s thighs, Blaine tugs him forward. “Come up here and sit on my face.”  
  
“Fuck,” both Puck and Sam mumble at Blaine’s words, his dirty mouth making them harder. They both tear their eyes away long enough to share a look, and Puck gives the blonde a nod, letting him know he’s in. Sam grins at him before turning back just in time to see Ryder lowering himself over Blaine’s mouth.

Ryder just holds his position at first, settling over Blaine’s face as he gets used to the brand new sensations his tongue is sending through his body. He’s not a virgin, but he’s probably the least sexually experienced guy in the room, and Blaine’s tongue against his asshole is easily the most pleasurable thing anyone has ever done to him.   
  
Once he’s sure his knees aren’t going to buckle underneath him, he starts to pump his cock again, feeling his shaft pulsating underneath his palm. “Oh man, God, Blaine, that feels so g-good.”  
  
Now that his crotch is out in the open, Blaine can feel his cock hardening and pushing against the tight material of his underwear. He has to clench his fist to stop himself from jerking his cock, wanting Ryder to get his full attention like all the other boys did. To stop himself from touching himself, he brings his hands up to Ryder’s cheeks and pulls them further apart, giving him better access. Letting out another moan of pleasure, Ryder starts to rock his hips back and forth, helping Blaine’s tongue deeper inside of him.  
  
Sam can’t take his eyes off the bulge in Blaine’s underwear, and he’s starting to get really impatient. His cock is rock hard in his hand, and his head is weeping to be inside Blaine. Watching as Ryder’s body starts to jerk, he almost lets out a cheer of celebration when the younger boy stumbles back just enough to shoot his load all over Blaine’s flushed face. He manages to wait until Ryder has fully unstraddled his best friend’s face before he finally steps forward.  
  
Blaine is staring at the ceiling with a blissed out smile on his face when he feels someone tugging on his hand. Looking over, he finds Sam grinning down at him, and he allows the blonde to pull him up into a seated position and then onto his feet. The second he’s standing, Sam pushes him away from the bench and towards the middle of the room, waving Puck over to join them.  
  
“What’s going on, guys?” he wonders, twisting his body around to try to keep track of both boys as they surround him.   
  
“You just made us all feel really good,” Sam explains, holding Blaine at his waist and keeping him still in front of him. He smiles when he sees all the cum spread over his best friend’s face. Reaching forward, he runs his finger over Blaine’s cheek and collects some on his tip and holds it in front of the boy’s mouth. The brunette raises an eyebrow, but opens his mouth anyway, sucking Sam’s finger in to clean it off. “And we wanna return the favor.”  
  
Letting the digit fall from his lips, he glances behind him to find Puck nodding his head, a determined look on his face. “Return the favor? You’re gonna…?”  
  
“I’m gonna rim you,” Puck cuts him.  
  
“And I’m gonna blow you,” Sam finishes, flashing him that cute smile he loves so much. Stepping closer to Blaine, Sam dips his fingers into the hem of his underwear and runs them around the edge teasingly. “So just relax and let us make  _you_  feel good.” Before Blaine has time to process Sam’s words, his underwear is being pulled down his legs, and he has two cute boys kneeling on either side of him.   
  
Puck makes the first move, copying Blaine’s earlier actions and pulling his cheeks apart. Spotting the little pucker he’s about to chow down on, Puck runs a finger over it experimentally first, watching the way it tightens at the brush of his finger. It doesn’t look too scary, and to be honest, Puck has probably eaten much grosser things in his time, so fuck it, he thinks, and surges forward, taking one big long lick up Blaine’s crack.   
  
His rough touch sends Blaine stumbling forward, and he manages to catch himself on Sam’s strong shoulders. The blonde boy isn’t fazed at all, just wraps his hand around Blaine’s growing cock and slides it along his shaft a few times, pumping him up before he guides his member to his mouth.   
  
“Oh my God,” Blaine moans the second he feels Sam’s pillow soft lips around his cock. He’s lost count of how many times he’s imagined what Sam’s gorgeous lips would feel like wrapped around his dick, but he knows that it feels better than he thought it could possibly feel. Those lips were made to suck cock. “Oh, Sammy.”  
  
Sam grins around Blaine’s cock, running the tip of his tongue up and down his slit to collect his leaking pre-cum, before swirling it all around his bulbous head. Sam has never sucked dick before, but he knows what  _he_  likes when someone gives  _him_  head, so he tries replicate the best blow jobs he’s received in the past, sucking on Blaine’s tip more before slipping further down his shaft, taking more of his length in his hollowed out cheeks like Brittany has done to him many times before.   
  
Not one to be outdone, especially when he’s trying to prove himself, Blaine’s moans for Sam spur Puck on more, and he buries his face further into his ass, his tongue running around the rim of Blaine’s asshole, moistening it enough for him to dip inside. He feels a surge of manly pride when he hears Blaine moan out his name.   
  
Blaine isn’t sure how his brain hasn’t short circuited yet, because he didn’t know it was possible to feel this much pleasure. Lifting his hands from Sam’s shoulders, he brings them to the top of his head and runs them through his long blonde hair. He’s heard some of their friends talking about how Sam is in desperate need of a hair cut, but Blaine loves it. He’s always wanted to run his fingers through it, and it seems like all of his biggest fantasies are coming true today. He throws his head back and starts to rock his hips, rutting back and forth between the boys; grinding into Puck’s face and canting into Sam’s mouth.   
  
With a firm grip on the base, Sam pulls Blaine’s cock back and gives the underside a lick from base to tip before disengaging and moving down to his balls. He kisses over his testicles, teasing the fleshy sacks with his lips before sucking one into his mouth and rolling it around, massaging it with his tongue and then sucking the second one up.  
  
“Oh, Jesus, Sammy, fuck that feels so amazing,” Blaine cries out, tangling his fingers in blonde hair and tugging. Growling, Puck pulls his mouth away and replaces his tongue with a finger, easily slipping passed the tight ring of muscles and pushing inside Blaine. “Whoa, Puck, holy shit, what are you doing?”  
  
Ignoring Blaine’s question, Puck continues to finger his asshole, pumping in and out of him smoothly before slipping in a second finger. “I’m getting your asshole nice and stretched so it’s ready to take my dick, Anderson.”  
  
Hearing his words, Sam drops Blaine’s balls with a wet pop and pulls back. “Hey! I wanted to fuck him!”  
  
Puck smirks and pushes himself to his feet, curling his fingers inside Blaine as he pumps his own dick completely hard. “You can get my sloppy second, Sammy boy.” Sam pouts but does nothing to stop Puck as the older boy spits into his palm and spreads it over his dick and then does the same to Blaine's now empty hole. “Bend over, Blainers, you’re about to get the best pounding of your life.”  
  
Sam moves out of the way so Blaine can hunch himself over, and watches as Puck grips a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and lines himself up behind him, pulling him back against his cock.

Shifting his gaze to his best friend, Sam watches Blaine’s cum covered face intently, the way his mouth falls open and his eyes widen as he takes in more of Puck’s cock. He notices a flash of pain in Blaine’s eye, and he reaches forward, running a soothing hand through his now mussed up curls.   
  
“You’re fucking tight, Anderson,” Puck mutters, finally bottoming out inside Blaine. Balls deep in someone’s asshole, Puck is finally in his element, and he doesn’t give the boy much time to get adjusted before he starts to pull back out, getting half way before he buries himself right back in. He loves anal, but the only girls that let him do it always yell at him for being too rough, but he doesn’t hold back now, gripping Blaine’s hips and pulling him back harshly on his cock.  
  
The sound of slapping flesh each time Puck’s hips meet Blaine’s ass echo around the locker room, and Ryder and Jake stand forgotten on the sidelines, watching as Puck’s fucking becomes too much for Blaine to take standing, and he starts to fall to his knees. Puck doesn’t miss a single beat, dropping with Blaine and swiftly readjusting. He shuffles forward a bit and plants his feet firmly on either side of him, dropping down heavily into Blaine. He grunts each time he slams down, and presses a hand against Blaine’s shoulder blades, pushing him down until the side of his face is flat against the cool floor of the locker room as he fucks into him.  
  
Worried he’s hurting Blaine, Sam’s first instinct is to get Puck to ease up, but judging by the incoherent moans of pleasure falling out of Blaine’s mouth, he seems to be enjoying it, so instead he leans back and fists his own dick, keeping himself hard and ready for when it’s his turn.   
  
Blaine’s always wanted to be completely dominated like this, to get fucked hard and fast, his face pressed against a mattress while someone drills into him. It’s hardly under the circumstances he envisioned, and he never would’ve thought Noah Puckerman would be the one pounding into him, but he’s not complaining one bit. Puck is thrusting into him with expert precision and hitting his prostate each time. It feels amazing and his dick is aching for his hand, but he doesn’t want to come until it’s Sam inside of him, so he just kneels there and lets Puck stretch him and get him ready for what he really wants.  
  
Puck pounds into Blaine, spurred on by his whimpers and the three sets of eyes watching him, and when he’s satisfied that he’s successfully proved his point, he lets himself go, releasing his load into Blaine’s tight asshole. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants as he unloads, his cock flaring inside its confides as he pumps out rope after rope of warm cum into Blaine’s ass.  
  
“Oh,  _oh, Puck_ ,” Blaine cries as he feels Puck’s warm cum pool inside of him. His ass tightens around the coming cock inside it, pulling it deeper as it empties, waiting until he feels it stop leaking before he lets it go.   
  
Puck slips out of Blaine with ease, falling over onto the cold floor in exhaustion, leaving Blaine free for Sam to finish off. The blonde boy quickly crawls behind Blaine, watching as his gaping asshole leaks Puck’s cum as it clenches around nothing, begging to be filled again.   
  
“On your back,” Sam tells him, nudging Blaine’s waist until he lets himself fall to the side. Once he’s sprawled out on his back, his hard cock laid out against his heaving stomach, Sam hooks his arm under one of Blaine’s legs and lifts, shifting forward on his knees and lining his cock up with Blaine’s cum slicked hole, sliding into his best friend with ease. Both boys let out awed sighs when Sam’s hips are flush against Blaine’s backside, like they’ve finally accomplished something that’s been a long time coming.   
  
Knowing Blaine is as desperate to come as he is, Sam doesn’t waste any time getting adjusted, just starts canting into Blaine’s ass as smoothly as possible. His movements aren’t as practiced or as rough as Puck’s were, but it’s  _Sam_ , so everytime Sam barrels down into Blaine, he lets out a cry of pleasure as he moves closer and closer to orgasm.

“Does that feel good?” Sam asks, tugging Blaine closer so that he’s resting on his thighs.   
  
Blaine nods his head, biting his lip as he reaches down to grab his cock. Sam slaps his hand away and wraps his own hand around Blaine’s shaft, pushing off his hand and leaning back, holding onto Blaine’s cock like a handle as he rocks his hips into him. “So, so good.”  
  
“You like my cock in that tight little ass of yours?” Sam isn’t usually one for dirty talk, but this might be the only chance he gets to fuck Blaine, and he’s going to make sure he gets the full experience. “You want me to come inside of you?”  
  
“Oh God, yes!” Blaine cries, arching his back off the floor as Sam’s hand moves over his cock in frantic strokes, timing it perfectly with the pace of his thrusts. “Make me come, Sammy.”  
  
Sam pushes his hips up, putting more force behind his bucking, and then comes suddenly, his cock swelling before it explodes, shooting a second load off into Blaine’s clenching asshole. He stills his hips as his cock throbs and empties, his hand never stopping over Blaine’s dick, bringing him over the edge with him.  
  
“Come with me, Blaine,” he coos, aiming Blaine’s cock towards himself so that he’ll unload on him. Blaine bucks up and down on his cock as he comes, thick ropes of cum shooting onto Sam’s washboard stomach, landing at the top of his six pack and slowly dribbling down his chiseled abs as they throb together.  
  
They smile goofily at each other as they try to catch their breaths, but their moment is interrupted again as Puck’s voice cuts in.  
  
“You feel better now, Boy Scout? You paid it forward?” Puck asks, looking from Sam and Blaine over to where Jake and Ryder are frantically jerking off. “Because I think Anderson’s got a couple more loads with his name on it.” Following his line of vision, Sam and Blaine catch sight of the other boys and share a chuckle.   
  
Blaine waves them over, and closes his eyes as they kneel down on either side of him and release all over his face, covering it with another layer of cum. Once they come down, they let their bodies go slack and fall back against the floor much like Puck did, while Sam opts to collapse on top of Blaine.  
  
Feeling Sam’s softening cock slip out of him and release a gush of cum from his fucked hole, Blaine wraps his arms around his best friend’s back, relaxing underneath him until Finn wanders into the locker room ten minutes later and whines about not being included. 

 


End file.
